koffandomcom_vi-20200213-history
The King of Fighters XIV
Arcade Microsoft Windows Steam: Xbox One Nintendo Switch |thể_loại = Đối kháng|chế_độ = Một người chơi, nhiều người chơi |đánh_giá = PlayStation 4 Teen (ESRB) 12 (PEGI) C (CERO) |nền_tảng = PlayStation 4, Arcade, Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch |phiên_bản_trước = The King of Fighters XIII |phiên_bản_sau = Chưa ra mắt}}''The King of Fighters XIV '' là tựa game thứ 14 và là tựa game mới nhất của dòng game The King of Fighters. Trò chơi được ra mắt lần đầu tại buổi họp báo SCEJA 2015. Giám đốc trò chơi là Tasuyuki Oda. Trong một bài phỏng vấn với 4Gamer, Oda nói rằng mục tiêu chính lần này đó là biến KOF XIV thành tựa game dễ chơi nhất trong series. Ngoài ra, hai lý do chính khi chuyển sang nền tảng 3D đó là nhằm thích nghi với các dòng máy cao cấp hiện nay và thứ hai là đem đến một trải nghiệm 3D cho SNK để họ có thể cạnh tranh trên thị trường console một lần nữa. Ông nghĩ thật khó để truyền tải được sức hấp dẫn của dàn nhân vật trong KOF một cách chính xác trên nền tảng 3D nhưng ông mong rằng các nhân vật sẽ tiếp tục cải thiện hơn so với lần ra mắt ban đầu. Oda hi vọng rằng với sự cải thiện của hệ thống ghép trận online và các cơ chế của game có thể làm hài lòng được các fan của ''KOF '98'', ''KOF 2002'' và ''KOF XIII''.'' Một bản vá đồ họa (Ver 1.10) để nâng cao chất lượng hình ảnh của game đã được phát hành vào ngày 11/01/2017. Vào ngày 05/04/2017, bản update 2.00 đã được phát hành cùng với 4 nhân vật DLC mở rộng và 2 sân đấu miễn phí. Vào ngày 12/04/2018, bản update 3.00 đã được phát hành cùng với 4 nhân vật DLC mở rộng và 1 sân đấu mới. Quá trình phát triển Sau khi xem xét thị trường hiện tại và tương lai, đội ngũ nhân viên đã đồng ý rằng mọi thứ sẽ tốt nhất nếu họ thách thức với nền tảng 3D ngay lúc này và bắt đầu xây dựng kinh nghiệm, kiến thức cũng như thư viện trong công ty.4Gamer Interview 2016 * SNK đã tự phát triển game engine của riêng mình. Họ cũng có cân nhắc trong việc sử dụng Unreal Engine nhưng sau đó thì quyết định không dùng bởi vì SNK không thấy tự tin lắm sau khi xem xét tổng quan về ngân sách cũng như những rủi ro tiềm tàng tại thời điểm bấy giờ. Bốn năm sau, cuối cùng SNK đã quyết định sử dụng Unreal Engine, khởi đầu với tựa game ''Samurai Shodown (2019). * Họ quyết định tránh dùng đồ họa cel-shading vì muốn phỏng theo [[The King of Fighters '94|'94]]. Ban đầu game có style tả thực nhưng cuối cùng nó đã được điều chỉnh lại để tránh bị không phù hợp với thiết kế của một số nhân vật. Bốn năm sau, đồ họa cel-shading sau đó đã được dùng trong Samurai Shodown (2019) thông qua Unreal Engine. * Hitbox được thêm vào thủ công ở nền tảng 2D. * Ogura không hối tiếc về việc bỏ qua pixel art dù nó là phương pháp đem lại trải nghiệm tốt nhất cho đồ họa có độ phân giải thấp. Hiện tại thời thế đã thay đổi, dù làm 2D đi chăng nữa thì ông vẫn muốn sử dụng phương pháp khác hơn là pixel art. * Làm cho game chạy ở 60fps khá khó khăn cho nên cuối cùng các hiệu ứng cũng như những phần đồ họa trông có vẻ lộng lẫy đã bị lược bỏ đi. Cũng có nhiều tùy chỉnh khác nhau cho tỉ lệ khung hình nhưng đội ngũ đã quyết định giữ nguyên như vậy vì sợ sẽ ảnh hưởng đến chất lượng của chế độ online nhiều người chơi. * Chỉ có khoảng 3-4 người thiết kế game nhưng Oda quyết định làm tới 50 nhân vật. Nhằm tiết kiệm ngân sách và thời gian sản xuất, ông để cho ba nhân vật được thiết kế ẩn mặt đi nhằm khỏi làm hoạt ảnh cho khuôn mặt. SNK có rất nhiều đội ngũ phát triển, đặc biệt là về mảng mobile/smartphone, nhưng họ chỉ có hai studio. Một trong hai cái thì đang làm series KOF, cho nên họ chỉ có vừa đủ nhân viên để làm bản XIV.Famitsu Interview Cốt truyện The King of Fighters đã trở thành một công việc kinh doanh lớn, sản sinh ra những khoản lợi nhuận siêu khổng lồ và đông đảo những giải đấu spin-off trên toàn thế giới xuất hiện. Tuy nhiên điều này dẫn đến chất lượng chung bị giảm xuống, khiến cho nhiều người trên thế giới lên tiếng đòi hỏi phải thống nhất lại duy nhất một cuộc thi KOF toàn cầu. Một tỷ phú tự nhận là "nhà vô địch đầu tiên" đã mua toàn bộ quyền tổ chức của Giải đấu KOF. Thông báo của một Giải đấu KOF mới đã tạo ra một làn sóng chưa từng có trên thế giới. Sự phấn khích này đã trực tiếp đến tay của những nhà thi đấu kì cựu của cuộc thi huyền thoại thông qua hình thức của một lời mời chính thức... Tính năng Game Khác với các phần trước, tập trung vào hoạt ảnh sprite vẽ tay, The King of Fighters XIV sử dụng mô hình 3D hơi giống với series KOF: Maximum Impact. Tuy nhiên không gian đấu vẫn là 2 chiều và đồng thời giữ nguyên các cơ chế cốt lõi của game giống như các phần trước. Hệ thống Max mode mới cho phép người chơi sử dụng các đòn EX special move; kích hoạt trạng thái này hao phí một nấc trong thanh power. Đòn đánh EX super move cũng có thể được thực hiện chỉ với một phím đánh, thay vì hai. Sử dụng 3 nấc trong thanh power có thể tung ra các đòn Climax Desperation Move, là đòn đánh "Desperation Move Cấp độ Cao nhất" trong game hiện tại, phần nào tương tự với Neo Max trước đây. Một vài nhân vật có Climax DM là chiêu mới, trong khi số khác thì được dùng các chiêu Neo Max trước đây để làm Climax DM. Super Cancels được dựa trên 2003 cùng với Dream Cancel thì dựa trên XI, ngoại trừ việc bây giờ nó áp dụng cho toàn bộ nhân vật và cũng có những điểm mới, như là cancel nomal DM thành EX hoặc Climax DM, hay EX DM thành Climax DM. Ấn liên tục phím đấm nhẹ sẽ kích hoạt một chuỗi combo tấn công tự động được gọi là Rush mode; cái này gây ít sát thương hơn so với các đòn tấn công combo bình thường. Tuy nhiên, có một số điều kiện liên quan đến thanh Level gauge: *Nếu thanh Level gauge bằng 0, đòn đánh thứ tư trong chuỗi combo Rush mode sẽ biến thành một đòn special move. *Nếu đầy một thanh Level gauge, đòn đánh thứ tư trong chuỗi combo Rush mode sẽ biến thành một đòn Super Art. *Khi đang Max Mode, đòn đánh thứ tư trong chuỗi combo Rush mode sẽ biến thành phiên bản EX của các đòn đánh special/super moves. Các đòn CD/Blowback bây giờ sẽ khiến cho đối thủ đập vào tường và dội ngược lại, bạn có thể tiếp tục tung ra các đòn tấn công trong khoảng thời gian ấy. Chế độ nhiều người chơi online có chế độ Party Battle cho phép người chơi lập đội đơn cùng nhau để thách đấu với một team 3 người chơi khác. Người chơi được phép chọn nhân vật trùng nếu muốn. Sảnh chờ được thiết kế có thể hỗ trợ lên tới 12 người chơi để cho khán giả có thể tham gia theo dõi và chat voice kết hợp chat chữ. Có thêm tùy chọn "Crowd SE" cho khán giả để họ cổ vũ, vỗ tay và la ó cho đội thi đấu ưa thích của mình. Người chơi có quyền chỉnh thông tin lý lịch online của mình sang riêng tư. Ngoài ra còn có thêm chế độ luyện tập online. Nhân vật XIV cũng đánh dấu một bước ngoặt lớn cho toàn series với sự xuất hiện của rất nhiều nhân vật cũ quay trở lại cùng với dàn diễn viên lồng tiếng mới, có cả những nhân vật được lồng tiếng giống như cũ. Ngoại trừ Benimaru, Athena, King, Kula, Maxima, Geese, Chang, Choi, Whip và Oswald. Các nhân vật với các thay đổi gần đây như Kim, Nakoruru, Mai, và Ralf vẫn giữ nguyên giọng mới. Tên nhân vật mới sẽ được in đậm. Team Nhật Bản (Japan Team) *Kyo Kusanagi *Benimaru Nikaido *Goro Daimon Team Bát Thần (Yagami Team) *Iori Yagami *Mature *Vice Team Ngạ Lang (Fatal Fury Team) *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Joe Higashi Team Long Hổ (Art of Fighting Team) *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *Yuri Sakazaki Team Kim (Kim Team) *Kim Kaphwan *'Gang-il' *'Luong' Team Ác Nhân (Villains Team) *'Xanadu' *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge Team Khách Mời (Official Invitation Team) *'Sylvie Paula Paula' *'Kukri' *'Mian' Team Nam Mỹ (South America Team) *'Nelson' *'Zarina' *'Bandeiras Hattori' Team Mexico (Mexico Team) *Ramon *Angel *'King of Dinosaurs' Team Nam Trấn (South Town Team) *Geese Howard *Billy Kane *'Hein' Team Trung Quốc (China Team) *'Shun'ei' *Tung Fu Rue *'Meitenkun' Team Chiến Binh Siêu Năng Lực (Psycho Soldier Team) *Athena Asamiya *Sie Kensou *Chin Gentsai Team Cuồng Nộ (Ikari Warriors Team) *Leona Heidern *Ralf Jones *Clark Still Team Dị Giới (Another World Team) *Nakoruru *'Mui Mui' *'Love Heart' Team K' (K' Team) *K' *Kula Diamond *Maxima Team Nữ Đấu Sĩ (Women Fighters Team) *King *Mai Shiranui *'Alice' Boss Trùm Phụ *'Antonov' Trùm Cuối *'Verse' Nhân vật DLC Đợt 1 *Whip *Ryuji Yamazaki *Vanessa *Rock Howard Đợt 2 *Oswald *Heidern *'Najd' *Blue Mary Các Team Đặc biệt Team Học Trò Sư Phụ Tung (Tung's Disciples Team) *Terry Bogard *Geese Howard *Shun'ei Team NESTS Nữ (NESTS Girls Team) *Kula Diamond *Angel *Sylvie Paula Paula Team "Lucky Sevens" ("Lucky Sevens" Team) *Alice *Mui Mui *Love Heart Team Nhẫn Giả (Ninja Team) *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Bandeiras Hattori Team Sư Phụ (Masters Team) *Chin Gentsai *Tung Fu Rue *Gang-il Team Long (Dragon Team) *Ryo Sakazaki *Mui Mui *Sie Kensou Team Hổ (Tiger Team) *Ramon *Robert Garcia *Joe Higashi Người Mới Bí Ẩn (The Mysterious Newcomers) *Luong *Hein *Kukri Team Lông Vũ (Birds(?) Team) *Nakoruru *Zarina *King of Dinosaurs Team Tóc Dài Xinh Đẹp (Beautiful Longhair Team) *Athena Asamiya *Kula Diamond *Nakoruru Sàn đấu KOF-XIV-Stage-Neo-Esaka.jpg|Neo Esaka KOF-XIV-Stage-Maple-Garden.jpg|Vườn Phong KOF-XIV-Stage-Navajoland.jpg|Navajoland KOF-XIV-Stage-Heidern-Fleet.jpg|Phi Hạm Đội Heiden KOF-XIV-Stage-Industrial-Area.jpg|Khu Công Nghiệp KOF-XIV-Stage-Derelict-Church.jpg|Nhà Thờ Bỏ Hoang KOF-XIV-Stage-Geese-Tower.jpg|Tòa Tháp Geese KOF-XIV-Stage-Old-Castle.jpg|Lâu Đài Cổ KOF-XIV-Stage-Hotel-Marine-Paradise.jpg|Khách Sạn Thiên Đường Hải Dương KOF-XIV-Stage-The-Bund.jpg|Bến Tàu KOF-XIV-Stage-Undeground-Prison.jpg|Hầm Ngục another.jpg|Thế Giới Mộng Tưởng KOF-XIV-Stage-Guanajuato-Dynamite-Ring.jpg|Vũ Đài Hủy Diệt Guanajuato KOF-XIV-Stage-Great-Wall.jpg|Vạn Lý Trường Thành KOF-XIV-Stage-Iguazu-Falls.jpg|Thác Iguazu KOF-XIV-Stage-Masquerade.jpg|Vũ Hội Hóa Trang 99_BG_Stage_17_MBS.png|Siêu Đấu Trường Antonov 99_BG_Stage_18_LBS.png|Đấu Trường Hoang Tàn city.jpg|Vòng Đua Thành Phố transcon.jpg|Đường Sắt Xuyên Lục Địa File:Riyahd_Masmak_Stage.jpg|Riyadh 99_BG_Stage_00_TRA.png|Sân Tập Luyện :Ghi chú 1: Trong phần game này, các sàn đấu lại gắn liền với các team và boss, lần cuối cùng tính năng này xuất hiện là ở KOF '96. :Ghi chú 2: Khi chơi ở các sàn đấu DLC hoặc ở Sân Tập Luyện (chỉ có hiệu lực với Chế độ Versus), nhạc nền sẽ gắn với nhân vật đầu tiên mà bạn chọn đánh, đối với Chế độ Story và Versus CPU thì là nhân vật đầu tiên ở đội bên phải; còn đối với Chế độ Versus hai người chơi và ở Sân Luyện Tập thì là nhân vật đầu tiên của đội bên trái. Sàn đấu thường *'Neo Esaka - Team Nhật Bản & Oswald': Nằm trên một sàn đấu nhìn ra khu vực Ga Esaka ở Osaka, Nhật Bản. Có nhiều bảng quảng cáo của nhà tài trợ đặt dọc theo sàn đấu cùng với hàng rào thấp bao quanh sân. Khung cảnh nền đằng sau có một bảng điện tử lớn hiển thị chân dung của những đấu sĩ đang ra sân. *'Vườn Phong - Team Long Hổ': Sàn đấu lộ thiên nằm cạnh một khu rừng phong, bên phải có một ngôi đền kiểu Nhật và bên trái có một thác nước nhỏ, cùng với hai lò than đang cháy ở chính giữa. Khung cảnh diễn ra vào ban đêm, trên trời đầy mây đen và phía xa thì có trăng tròn nho nhỏ, phần nền đằng sau là một vùng vịnh yên tĩnh. Trông hao hao sàn đấu Hàn Quốc trong KOF '94. *'Navajoland - Team Ngạ Lang & Mary': Giống với sàn đấu chung của Team Ngạ Lang và Team Long Hổ trong The King of Fighters '96 '' và giống với sàn đấu của Big Bear trong ''Fatal Fury 2 và Fatal Fury Special. Khung cảnh diễn ra tại cây xăng của một quán ăn nhỏ dành cho xe tải dừng chân ở giữa sa mạc (có thể nhìn thấy quán ăn ở phía bên phải sàn đấu). Các khán giả đang tụ tập một cách ngẫu nhiên xung quanh để theo dõi trận đấu và chúng ta có thể nhìn thấy phần đầu của những chiếc xe tải đang đỗ ở phía bên trái sân. *'Phi' Hạm Đội Heidern - Team Cuồng Nộ, Whip & Heidern: Một chiếc tàu sân bây khổng lồ được trang trí với những lá cờ quân đội được treo trên cao. Những chiếc chiến cơ được bố trí ở gần sàn đấu, còn phía sau là đài kiểm soát không lưu. *'Khu Công Nghiệp - Team Bát Thần': Sân thượng của một khu công nghiệp được phủ đầy bởi các đường ống cùng với một nhà máy lọc dầu cỡ lớn ở phía sau. Khung cảnh diễn ra vào ban đêm, có mây đen và trăng khuyết trên trời. Giống với sàn đấu của Team Kình Địch trong The King of Fighters '95. *'Nhà Thờ Bỏ Hoang - Team K: Một nhà thờ bị bỏ hoang với bức tường đổ nát. Có thể nhìn thấy những băng ghế dài ở trung tâm, còn những bức tượng và cửa sổ kính màu ghép thì trang trí ở phía đối diện với bức tường bị sụp đổ. *[[Geese Tower|'Tòa Tháp''' Geese]]' - Team Nam Trấn': Là thánh điện riêng của Geese Howard, nằm trên đỉnh tòa tháp chọc trời của hắn và nhìn ra thành phố Nam Trấn. Một chánh điện công phu gồm nhiều bức tượng Phật tô điểm cho trung tâm căn phòng với những chiếc cột to, màu đỏ lấy cảm hứng từ châu Á nằm ở hai bên sườn trái và phải. Sàn nhà được làm bằng gỗ đánh bóng tinh xảo, bên ngoài thì trời đang mưa. Ngoài mái hiên có treo dải cờ Mỹ, ám chỉ việc ưa thích pha trộn những nét văn hóa châu Á với văn hóa Hoa Kỳ của Geese. *'Lâu Đài Cổ - Team Nữ Đấu Sĩ': Những khu vườn của một tòa lâu đài to lớn mà trong đó, tòa lâu đài chiếm hầu hết không gian của cảnh nền. Khung cảnh diễn ra vào lúc hoàng hôn, có hai đài phun nước nhỏ, mỗi cái nằm ở một góc sân, cái bên trái nằm gần sàn đấu còn cái bên phải thì ở đằng xa. Giống với sàn đấu của Team Nữ Đấu Sĩ trong KOF '94 và KOF '94: Rebout. *'Khách Sạn Thiên Đường Hải Dương - Team Kim': Sảnh lễ tân nhà hàng khách sạn dưới nước với những chiếc cột to lớn. Trận đấu diễn ra trong một khu vực được rào dây giới hạn ở trung tâm nhà hàng. Đằng sau nền là những người đang ngồi ngắm sinh vật biển bơi lội phía sau tấm kính ngăn cách. Có thể nhìn thấy cả cá mập và cá voi bơi ngang qua nữa. Giống với sàn đấu Thủy Cung trong The King of Fighters 2000. *'Bến Tàu - Team Chiến Binh Siêu Năng Lực': Khu vực ven sông Đại lộ Tân Giang, gần sông Hoàng Phố, ở Thượng Hải, không khí đang trong dịp Tết Nguyên Đán. Khung cảnh diễn ra vào ban đêm với trăng tròn, ở bên kia bờ sông là trung tâm thành phố. Trên sông có một chiếc thuyền nhiều tầng với mũi tàu hình rồng to lớn. *'Hầm Ngục - Team Ác Nhân': Một nơi trông như hầm ngục với những bức tường đá đổ nát, vỡ vụn nằm rải rác cùng những tên tù nhân đang theo dõi trận đấu. Có hai cái lồng được treo lơ lửng, một cái trống không ở bên góc trái màn hình còn cái kia thì có tù nhân bên trong nằm phía bên trái gần giữa. *'Thế Giới Mộng Tưởng - Team Dị Giới': Một loại hình công viên giải trí. Sàn đấu được bao quanh bởi tường đá trông như tòa thành, có nhiều băng rôn màu đỏ và vàng được treo trên tường; tấm băng rôn phía trên chính giữa có ghi dòng chữ 'THE KING OF FIGHTERS'. Có vài nhân vật hóa trang, gồm có 2 người đi cà kheo, đứng gần sàn đấu để theo dõi trận đấu, còn nhân vật ở trung tâm thì mặc một bộ đồ lốt thú theo phong cách hoạt hình được may chắp vá, trên đầu đội mũ phù thủy còn tay thì cầm cây trượng. Có 3 mô hình trò chơi hội chợ nằm phía sau những nhân vật hóa trang; cái bên trái là trò 'cốc xoay', bên phải là tàu lượn siêu tốc, còn ở giữa là trò đu quay. Vòng đu quay có một biển lớn ở phía dưới có ghi dòng chữ 'THE KING OF FIGHTERS SPECIAL PARADE'. *'Vũ Đài Hủy Diệt Guanajuato - Team Mexico & Vanessa': Một vũ đài đô vật nằm ở quảng trường thị trấn của thành phố Guanajuato, Mexico. Dây bao quanh sàn đấu có màu đỏ, trắng, xanh và trên các tăng đơ thì có in những dòng chữ như "KOF IN MEXICO" hay "LUCHA LIBRE". Khán giả đứng bên dưới sàn đấu để theo dõi trận đánh. Spectators are seen at the ground level watching the brawl. Những món đồ trang trí hình đầu sọ trong lễ hội truyền thống của Mexico được gọi là Día de los Muertos ("Day of the Dead") cũng được bố trí xung quanh, ngoài ra còn có một tấm băng rôn in hình King of Dinosaurs được treo trên tòa nhà. Ở phía sau, chúng ta còn có thể nhìn thấyThánh đường León. *'Vạn Lý Trường Thành - Team Trung Quốc': Một thềm đá rộng lớn nằm trên Vạn Lý Trường Thành với những bức tường uốn mình phía sau trải dài sang bên phải. Trên sân có một kiến trúc bằng vàng giống như ngôi chùa nằm ở bên phải còn phía bên trái thì có một cổng vòm với những dây tua trang trí được treo ở giữa. *'Thác Iguazu - Team Nam Mỹ': Thác nước Iguazu ở Brazil, gần khu vực Triple Frontier. Sàn đấu được bố trí trên một ban công nằm giữa một số cây rừng nhiệt đới, chẳng hạn như cây cọ. Khung cảnh phía xa là một thác nước lớn đang đổ ào xuống những vách đá sừng sững. Ban công được lát bằng những viên gạch lục giác màu xanh biển phát sáng và có những tòa nhà mái vòm được xây dựng trên vách đá. Tòa nhà mái vòm gần sàn đấu nhất có treo tấm băng rôn với dòng chữ màu vàng "KING OF FIGHTERS in Latin America". *'Vũ Hội Hóa Trang - Team Khách Mời': Là một nhà hát opera cao cấp. Trận đấu diễn ra trên sân khấu với những vị khách thượng lưu giàu có đứng xung quanh sàn đấu và trên ban công, tất cả đều đeo mặt nạ theo chủ đề của vũ hội. Có những tấm băng rôn in logo nhà tài trợ xung quanh sân cùng với hai bức tượng kỳ lân được đặt đối diện ở hai bên sân. ---- *'Siêu Đấu Trường Antonov': Giống với sân đấu mà trận quyết chiến trong The King of Fighters '96 diễn ra. Một sàn đấu ngoài trời được bao quanh bởi khán đài chật cứng người cùng với camera ở khắp mọi nơi từ trên xuống dưới. Ở đằng sau có thể nhìn thấy bục đứng dùng để trao giải cho đội thắng cuộc. Sàn đấu gắn với Antonov. *'Đấu Trường Hoang Tàn': Một phiên bản đổ nát của Siêu Đấu Trường Antonov, nơi diễn ra trận đấu với trùm cuối. Gắn với Verse. *'Sân Tập Luyện': Một sàn đấu trống không dùng để luyện tập. Tường đen được lát gạch trắng, dưới sàn thì lát gạch xám. Có vài đường kẻ đen dày đi ngang qua các viên gạch, dọc theo trung tâm, bên trái và bên phải, cũng như đi ngang qua phần nền sàn; các nhân vật đứng trên đường kẻ này trong khi đấu. Đường kẻ dọc đi qua chính giữa có một tấm khiên vàng nho nhỏ được đặc ở lưng chừng tường, có dòng các ký tự 'KOF' được khắc trên đó. Bản update 1.10 (update đồ họa) có cho thêm một tấm bảng điện tử bên dưới tấm khiên KOF, giống với cái ở trong sân đấu Neo Esaka. Trong chương 19 của manga, đây được tiết lộ là sàn đấu tọa lạc ở Siêu Đấu Trường Antonov, dành cho các đấu sĩ luyện tập trước khi thi đấu vòng tiếp theo. ---- Sàn đấu DLC Đợt 1 *'Vòng Đua Thành Phố - Yamazaki': Là sàn đấu Monaco trong The King of Fighters '97. Điểm khác biệt giữa hai phiên bản: đám đông, nhà tài trợ, cờ, biển quảng cáo động có hình Antonov, còn có thể nhìn thấy du thuyền và hai chiếc xe tải chạy ngang qua, trên thân xe của một chiếc có dán ảnh bìa các phiên bản game đời đầu của SNK. **'Ghi chú': Chiếc xe tải có ảnh bìa các game của SNK chỉ xuất hiện vào cuối vòng đấu, và chỉ dành riêng đối với các nhân vật chiến thắng sau: Terry (Fatal Fury), Ryo (Art of Fighting) và Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown). *'Đường Sắt Xuyên Lục Địa - Rock': Là sàn đấu của Terry Bogard trong Fatal Fury 2 và Fatal Fury Special. Điểm khác biệt giữa các phiên bản: logo trên sàn tàu, khung cảnh bên ngoài, các vật như thùng, rương, bao. **'Ghi chú': Khi Terry đánh ở sân này, bài hát "Kurinkunton Flavor" sẽ được phát, bất kể theo đội nào và thứ tự ra sao. Đợt 2 *'Riyadh - Najd': Khoảng sân của Pháo đài Masmak, nhìn ra những tòa nhà chọc trời của thủ đô, nổi bật lên là hai tòa nhà Kingdom và Al Faisaliyah. Có thể nhìn thấy thợ chụp ảnh của AMBC, một chiếc phi thuyền zeppelin đang phát sóng trực tiếp khung cảnh trận đấu, một vài người cũng hiện diện trong sàn đấu Vòng Đua Thành Phố và Navajoland, phía sau là những lá cờ in logo giải đấu và các nhà tài trợ. Âm nhạc *Ca khúc chủ đề chính: Follow Me - trình bày bởi Steven McNair *Ca khúc kết thúc: Burning On - trình bày bởi Steven McNair Truyện tranh Ngày 31/01/2017, SNK công bố một tác phẩm manhua xoay quanh cốt truyện chính của trò chơi. Chương đầu tiên được phát hành vào ngày 01/02/2017.The King of Fighters XIV Comic Series truyện kết thúc với tổng cộng 8 chương. Một series manga series có tựa đề A New Beginning (Một Khởi Đầu Mới) được vẽ bởi Kyoutarou Azuma được phát hành vào ngày 01/01/2018. Series được phát hành online một tuần hai lần trên tạp chí Pocket Shonen Magazine và được tổng hợp hàng tháng trên tạp chí Shonen Sirius. Thư viện Ảnh Image:KOF14.jpg|Tranh Quảng Cáo, bởi Hiroaki Image:K'.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Tranh bán lẻ dành riêng cho K', bởi Hiroaki Image:Kula..jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Tranh bán lẻ dành riêng cho Kula, bởi Hiroaki KOFXIV- Early Poster.jpg|Poster, bởi Ogura Image:KOFXIV-2017.jpg|Tranh SNK 'Chúc Mừng Năm Mới' vào năm 2017, xuất hiện hình ảnh Team Trung Quốc, Bởi Ogura Image:KOFXIV Arcade ver Poster.jpg|Tờ bướm Arcade, có sự hiện diện của 4 nhân vật chính trong series, cùng với Nakoruru và Meitenkun, bởi Ogura Image:KOF Championship Belt.jpg|Kyo cùng chiếc đai KOF, bởi Ogura Image:WCS Logo.png|Logo Giải Vô Địch Thế Giới The King of Fighters XIV KOFXIV-Anniversary.jpg|Kỷ niệm 1 năm KOFXIV, bởi Ogura Najd Concept.jpg|Quán quân của cuộc thi thiết kế nhân vật Manga Production, Najd, bởi Mashael Al-Barrak KOF New Beginning.jpg|Tác phẩm ~''Một Khởi Đầu Mới''~, bởi Kyoutarou Azuma Trailers Teaser Trailers THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV Teaser Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 2nd Teaser Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV ~Pre-PSX Promo Trailer~ THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 4th Teaser Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 5th Teaser Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 6th Teaser Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 7th Teaser Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 8th Teaser Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 9th Teaser Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 10th Teaser Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 11th Teaser Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 12th Teaser Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - Characters Trailer US Game Trailers THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - Gameplay Trailer EN ver.2 THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - Story Trailer EN File:THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV E3 2016 Trailer The King of Fighters XIV - Launch Trailer PS4 THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV – Ver.1.10 Trailer KOF XIV STEAM EDITION –Trailer ENGLISH Team Trailers KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 1 “JAPAN” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 2 “YAGAMI” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 3 “FATAL FURY” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 4 “ART OF FIGHTING” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 5 “KIM” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 6 “VILLAINS” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 7 “OFFICIAL INVITATION” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 8 “SOUTH AMERICA” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 9 “MEXICO” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 10 “SOUTH TOWN” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 11 “CHINA” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 12 “PSYCHO SOLDIER” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 13 “IKARI” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 14 “ANOTHER WORLD” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 15 “K´” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 16 “WOMEN FIGHTERS” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 17 “ANTONOV” KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 18 “VERSE” DLC Content Trailers KOF XIV – NEW DLC Trailer KOF XIV - Ver.2.00 Trailer Ver.2.00 NEW MUSIC TRACKS KOF XIV - Ver.2.00 Trailer NEW STAGES KOF XIV - DLC COSTUME “CLASSIC KYO” KOF XIV - DLC COSTUME “NIGHTMARE GEESE”|KOF XIV - DLC COSTUME “NIGHTMARE GEESE” KOF XIV - DLC COSTUME “ATHENA KOF '98 ver.” KOF XIV - DLC COSTUME “NAKORURU Kamuikotan Girls' School Uniform” KOF XIV - DLC COSTUME “SHUN'EI Kung-Fu Suit” KOF XIV – NEW DLC Trailer KOF XIV - DLC COSTUME “CLASSIC IORI” KOF XIV - DLC COSTUME “KULA Sundress” KOF XIV - DLC COSTUME “SYLVIE Little Red Riding Hood” KOF XIV - DLC COSTUME “MEITENKUN Pajamas” KOF XIV - DLC COSTUME “ANGEL Diabla” File:KOF XIV - 10 DLC COSTUMES DLC Character Trailers KOF XIV - DLC CHARACTER “WHIP” KOF XIV - DLC CHARACTER “RYUJI YAMAZAKI” KOF XIV - DLC CHARACTER “VANESSA” KOF XIV - DLC CHARACTER “ROCK HOWARD” KOF XIV - DLC CHARACTER “OSWALD” KOF XIV - DLC CHARACTER “HEIDERN” KOF XIV - DLC CHARACTER “NAJD” KOF XIV - DLC CHARACTER “BLUE MARY” KOF XIV - 4 DLC CHARACTERS 1 KOF XIV - 4 DLC CHARACTERS 2 Xem thêm *The King of Fighters XIV/Team Stories Liên kết ngoài *Official Japanese website *Official English website, Atlus Official website, Deep Silver Official website *PlayStation Experience 2015 trailer *Official Facebook *4Gamer Interview *Steam Special page *The King of Fighters XIV Steam Edition Tham khảo